


Elope

by endlesshitty



Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Eloping, F/M, Family Issues, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23154916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endlesshitty/pseuds/endlesshitty
Summary: Great! I wanted to request a Slash imagine, that was inspired by your last Slash imagine (honeymoon). I was wondering if you could write something about Slash and the reader secretly eloping? If you can’t, it’s totally okay. Love your writing!
Relationships: Slash | Saul Hudson/Reader, Slash | Saul Hudson/You
Series: Tumblr Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664467
Kudos: 5





	Elope

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by anon on my tumblr: weirdwritingsbymeg

Big, white, princess-y wedding?

Ok, big no.

Goth wedding?

A bit much…

Wedding on the beach?

Ok, that one seemed nice enough but it still had a problem in common with all the others. Her family.

Y/N was not comfortable around her family. Her parents had always been extremly judgemental; they didn’t like it when she moved to L.A. and seemed to actually hater her when she started dating Slash. The rest of her family was exactly like them but they didn’t seem to have the courage to tell her. Of course, the way they acted dismissed any conversation

Her family expected her to settle down with someone they considered nice. Which, in Y/N’s book, was someone who was the complete opposite of Slash.

She loved the way he made her feel. She felt so comfortable around him and so safe. Like nothing bad could ever happen. He made her feel loved. And he didn’t allow their relationship to fall in a place where it got boring. Hell no. He always brought her out with him -when she wanted, of course- and made sure to always include her in conversations he had with his friends. Of course, that was easy because Y/N was also good friends with them and was a laid back person who they got along with, but it still felt nice that he put in the effort.

And also, despite not being the main reason, Y/N also loved how much pleasure Slash could bring her with seemingly innocent things. He was just as much of a tease as she was and she loved every second of it.

Slash, much to her surprise, would also occasionally be romantic. He wouldn’t go over the top, because it didn’t feel natural to him and he wouldn’t do cliches that often, but he was romantic in his own way.

He would randomly pick her up from work and take her to her favorite bar. He would come home with either the weirdest plants he could find or sunflowers, because he knew how much she loved them. He played her riffs on the guitar. Sent letters while on tour, especially while drunk. Offered her snakes as a gift -though that probably happened because he wanted a new snake rather than because he was actually gifting it to her as a romantic gesture. And he did all of that in his goofy, laid back, seemingly uncaring way. And she loved him.

So, of course she was quick to say yes when he proposed. But now that she thought of it, was a wedding _their thing?_

He had proposed around a month ago, a couple days before her parents visited and so it was impossible to hide the ring he had gotten her, because her mother would snoop around like usual -which was always incredibly annoying because they’d have to hide every bottle of vodka and every drug inside the deepest corners of their closet- and would end up finding it if Y/N took it off, but also because Y/N refused to do just that. It just looked too good on her hand.

So, they had found out about the ring and of course her mother started pestering her with all of these ideas of a big, fluffy wedding, that would happen no matter what.

“You’re thinking too loud baby.” Slash said, coming up behind her while she cooked and wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Just thinking ‘bout the wedding.” She smiled, feeling him kiss up her neck.

“What about it?”

Y/N sighed. “I know it’s our wedding and it should be something for us, but my mom just won’t stop bothering me about her dream wedding and I’ve told her no but she won’t listen!” She ranted, taking a deep breath. “I’m trying to think of something that would meet her standards but that would still be _us_.”

Slash hummed, kissing her temple and turning her around so he could look into her eyes. “Why are you trying to please your mother? I know your parents don’t exactly love our life, but you shouldn’t be unhappy about something like this. It’s going to be our day, not her’s baby.” He tilted his head, thumbs rubbing small, comforting circles on her waist.

“I know I shouldn’t be doing this. But she’ll be there, giving me those mother looks all day and I don’t want to deal with that…” She sighed, resting her head against his chest. “I’m sorry.”

Slash wrapped her in a hug, kissing the top of her head. The gears in his head began to turn, coming up with a plan to rid Y/N of her worries. “Don’t apologize baby.”

[…]

Another month went by with Y/N occasionally panicking about the wedding. Meanwhile, Slash had come up with what he believed to be the perfect solution.

The sun was still barely visible in the sky, but Slash already laid awake in bed, contemplating his idea.

Y/N said she didn’t want her mother to give her side eyes during the wedding. He knew Y/N wasn’t one to like big romantic gestures and that included weddings themselves. So, the solution to that seemed pretty easy for him.

Elope.

They could fly some place she always wanted to visit and get married there. No pressure, just them. Just the way it should be.

He looked at the girl by his side and then at his nightstand, where the airplane tickets to Jamaica were. He really hoped she’d agree to this.

After she went to bed last night, he had gotten their bag ready. It wasn’t much, mostly because they would only be there for a week, so it all fit in one of his bigger bags. If she said no, it would really feel awkward to unpack everything again but what the hell, he wanted to make his girl happy on their wedding day.

“Baby?” He whispered, brushing her hair out of her face.

Y/N stirred, eyes slowly opening to look at him. “Yeah?”

“Got a surprise for you.” He smiled.

Y/N pulled herself up a little and brushed all of her hair out of her eyes. “What is it?” She smiled back at him. “It better be good because it looks too damn early to be up.” She mumbled, yawning.

Slash laughed while getting the tickets out of his nightstand. “We got a plane to catch in two and a half hours.”

Y/N’s eyebrows furrowed. “What?”

“You and I are going to Jamaica.” Slash said pulling her on top of his body.

Y/N looked ever more confused than before. “Why?”

Slash kissed her. “We’re getting married. In two days. No one will be there but us.” He chuckled when her eyes widened. “I don’t want you worrying about your mother, or anything for that matter. I proposed to you because I love you and I want you to be happy.”

Y/N’s eyes filled with small, happy tears. “You’re the best thing that ever happened to me…” She said, voice breaking, while toying with one of his curls.

“C'mon now. I don’t want you to cry…” He smiled, cleaning the tears that had fallen with the pad of his thumbs.

“How can I not cry?!” She asked, laughing.

“I don’t know. Just don’t.” He laughed with her.

“Easier said than done…” She mumbled, sitting up straight on top of him.

“So…” He grinned, sitting up with her. “Let’s get ready yeah? The bags are packed, everything is ready, you just need to get dressed and fix yourself up.”

Y/N grinned back at him, kissing his lips and getting off of him, promptly getting ready.

[…]

One week later, Slash and Y/N found themselves at home, weddings rings adorning their fingers. She knew he was okay with hearing rings but it surprised her when he said he’d always use this one. It felt a bit too romantic for him and knowing he wanted to do it made her feel warm and giddy inside.

As soon as they got home they went straight to their bedroom, clothes removed along the way until their naked bodies were pressed against each other on the sheets. The rings were still on and shone under the light that poured into the room and the sight of her ring in the middle of his curls and the sight of his ring against her skin -even if it was not the first time seeing it- made her feel like exploding with happiness.

Seeing this at home made it feel official, like the last week had been a dream. It felt like it, but it sure wasn’t…

A couple hours later they had showered and gotten dressed again, ready to meet the guys at a bar down the street. No one knew about their wedding except for her best friend and only because someone needed to look after the snakes and the plants. As far as everyone else knew, they just went on a small vacation.

When they got to the bar, Izzy, always the observant, noticed the wedding rings pretty quickly.

“You got married?” He asked, pointing at the rings on Slash’s hand while taking his glass to his lips.

“Yeah.” Slash answered with a big smile on his face, looking down at Y/N who was cuddling his side while playing with her own ring.

“What, you went to Jamaica to get married?” Duff asked, eyebrows raised in surprise.

“Yeah dude. Why?” Y/N asked, surprised at his surprise.

Duff put on a fake pout. “You promised I’d be your maid of honor!” He protested, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“I’m sorry baby…” Y/N laughed along with everyone else, pulling herself from Slash’s side and opening her arms to pull into a hug. “I promise we’ll have a small party just so you can be my maid of honor.”

“You better.” He huffed, accepting her hug. He pressed his lips close to her ear and she could feel his smile. “ _I’m so happy for you guys._ ”

When they pulled apart, Duff planted a small kiss on her forehead before letting her go back to Slash, who was smiling at the girl like a lovesick puppy.

It didn’t matter that much to him though, because she’d always look at him the same way.


End file.
